Lindir's Pain
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: Erestor is left with an awkward decision when he comes across a close to dying elf. Will the mysterious elf ever recover?
1. Chapter 1

**I tried to find some Lindir angst and found there were none. None that I could find anyway. Lindir is so underrated.**

**Summary: Erestor is left with an awkward decision when he comes across a close to dying elf. Will the mysterious elf ever recover?**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I was neither Tolkein or Peter Jackson. I'm going on a school trip to Oxford University coz I'm predicted all As and A*s, that's the closest I'll ever get.**

**Warnings: Angst. Pretty much it. Oh, and an OOC Erestor I suppose. Possibly. I don't know, I've not got that far in the book yet. Yes, I'm actually reading a book. First book I've read since Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy.  
**

**Yeah, I'm doing things all officially like that now. This is my first ever pure Lord of the Rings fanfic so be nice. It's hard coz I'm not naturally all angsty. I'm writing this while wearing my Bazinga shirt and Kimono while listening to Tim Minchin so...yeah. No inspiration there.  
**

* * *

He couldn't move. The searing pain was unbearable. He hurt in places he didn't know _could _hurt. He didn't even remember most of what happened. He remembered Orcs and...no, that was pretty much it.

But they just left him there. He remembered them debating whether or not they should take him. They decided that, since he had no chance of survival, they should just leave him to die alone. So they did.

He had no reason to try to stay awake. He didn't have anyone. No-one to notice he was missing. No-one to care.

He heard someone approaching. He didn't know whether to be scared or relieved.

He could barely keep his eyes open and he watched the dark haired elf in the distance. He wanted to shout for help, but found he didn't have the strength.

He couldn't help it anymore. Darkness claimed him.

* * *

When he awoke, he noticed some things were different. He was no longer outside, laying in mud mixed with his own blood. He was warm and...cozy.

"You are awake." The dark haired elf he saw earlier smiled. Talk about stating the obvious. "My name's Erestor." The injured elf made no attempt to speak. "What's yours?"

"Lindir."

"What happened to you?"

Lindir paused. What _did _happen? He still couldn't really remember much. "I-I don't...I...I cannot...remember."

Erestor made a mental note of this to tell Elrond later. "Are you OK now? Are you in any pain?"

Lindir shook his head. "Wh-Where am I?"

"You are in Imladris."

"Y-You saved me...thank you."

Erestor smiled. "You are very welcome, but I am not the one you need to thank."

"Erestor, what did I tell you about bothering my patient?" Lindir heard a new voice laugh.

"This is the elf you should thank. He healed you."

Lindir couldn't believe his eyes. That looked like...but it couldn't be...Lord Elrond? "Y-You did? Thank you."

"You do not need to apologize to me."

"Forgive me, but..." Lindir hesitated. Would it be consider impolite if he asked? "Who..."

"My apologies, I am Lord Elrond."

The shaking elf looked away. Why would someone like Lord Elrond waste his time healing just some random elf? "I...thank you." He didn't know what else to say.

Elrond smiled. "You look like you need some rest. If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

* * *

When Lindir was well enough to stand...

Erestor slowly moved his hands, which were holding Lindir steady. "You OK?"

Lindir nodded. "I am...thank you."

"Are you still unable to recall what happened?"

The younger elf shook his head.

Erestor sighed. "You...had some serious wounds. You have knife marks on your right arm and your left shoulder was dislocated. This was no accident-"

"I remember Orcs...and they did not think I would survive...that is all."

"Orcs." Erestor repeated in a whisper. "Well they were wrong. You did...miraculously survive."

"You...did not think I would?"

"I...did not think you would recover so quickly."

Feeling a pain shoot through his leg, Lindir gasped. "Forgive me, I do not think I can stand for much longer."

Erestor immediately helped Lindir back to the comfort of his bed. "What hurts?"

"My leg."

"You wish for me to find Elrond?"

Lindir shook his head. "No...No I am...I am fine...thank you."

Erestor sat beside him and rubbed his arm comfortingly, or so he hoped. "If you are sure."

The younger elf nodded. "I am."

* * *

**Wow this is totally not like me. I suppose it's coz I'm feeling depressed since I recently found out that my school have denied my hydrotherapy (if I have any more days off for the hospital, we'll be prosecuted) which means I will eventually get so bad that it will get to a point where I can barely move. I'm sure school have no right to do that but oh well.  
**

**I tried to find some Lindir angst and found there were none. None that I could find anyway. Lindir is so underrated.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Erestor is left with an awkward decision when he comes across a close to dying elf. Will the mysterious elf ever recover?**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**Warnings: Angsty. It's a word now.**

**And it's NOT slash! It's just good friendship.**

* * *

"My lord." Erestor called out. "Lindir is sleeping now. He said he remembers Orcs, but that is all."

"Has he told you anything else?" Elrond asked.

But Erestor shook his head. "No, he has not. I will talk to him more when he awakens."

* * *

Erestor was on his way back to Lindir. He needed, wanted, to be with him. The poor elf needed someone.

"What's this about a new guest?" Asked a voice behind him. He turned around to see the blonde elf from Mirkwood.

"Legolas. Who told you?" Erestor asked.

"I spoke to Glorfindel, he said he saw someone being brought in."

Erestor put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Legolas, I need you to do me a favour, if you would."

Legolas smiled. "Of course, anything."

"Our guest is called Lindir. He did speak to me but I could tell he really didn't want to. I'm going back to him now, could you possibly come with me? If you are not busy."

There was something about Legolas, he was just so...friendly. Erestor hoped that Lindir might talk more to him.

* * *

The door slowly swung open. A searing pain in Lindir's back awoke him, and he had been laid awake ever since.

"Oh, you are awake." Erestor stated. "Are you OK? Does something hurt?"

Lindir figured there wasn't much point in lying. "My back."

"So you are Lindir." Legolas stated. "I imagined you'd be taller."

"You did?"

Legolas nodded. "I imagined you standing." Lindir laughed a little, which he regretted doing because the movement hurt his back.

"Are you OK?" Legolas asked.

Lindir nodded. "I am sorry, but...who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me. I am Legolas."

Lindir gasped. "It...is nice to meet you, my prince."

The prince smiled. "Please, just Legolas."

"Oh, OK...Legolas."

Legolas smiled and sat beside Lindir, careful not to move the bed too much and hurt him. "So, talk to me. How are you? Are you OK?"

Lindir smiled. "Never better."

The prince laughed. "Do you need anything?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you, I am OK."

"Are you sure?"

To be honest, Lindir's throat was really dry. What he wouldn't give for a drink. But this was the prince of Mirkwood. So what could he do? He nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask. Anyway, you look like you could do with some rest. Speak to you later?"

Lindir nodded. "Ok."

* * *

When Lindir was sleeping, Legolas turned to Erestor. "I see what you mean. When will he be well enough to move about?"

"I am unsure, I will ask. Why, what are you thinking?"

"Maybe showing him around when he is well enough. Make him feel more welcome."

Erestor nodded. It sounded like a good idea.

"He should be well soon." Said a voice behind them.

"Legolas spoke to him but...he still seemed uneasy." Erestor told Elrond.

* * *

_Lindir ran. He didn't know where he was or where he was going, but he didn't care. He was alone and frightened. _

_"The elf. It escaped!" _

_He had never been more scared in his entire life. Trying to dodge the arrows, he ran down a ditch. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. An arrow. He didn't let that stop him, though. He kept on running. _

_He felt another sharp pain in his leg. He looked back and saw the Orcs were near. He turned a corner sharply and hid behind a tree. The Orcs ran straight past him. The two arrow wounds only added to the many he received before._

* * *

Erestor gently shook Lindir awake.

"Nightmare?" Legolas asked.

Shakily, Lindir nodded. "I-I remembered something. I-I was...captured by Orcs, but I escaped."

Erestor gasped. Captured by Orcs? "Oh, penneth, I am so sorry."

'Why was he apologising?' Lindir thought to himself. 'It's not like it was his fault.' "It...is OK, I am fine."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**Also thank you so much, Yavelee, for following this. I'm no good at fics like this since I'm not sentimental at all, but I love reading them so I wanted to have a go. **


End file.
